Computer users have access to large amounts of data on their computers. For example, a user may wish to obtain or access data files stored on a computer. In this case, the user may navigate through a series of views to obtain a folder of the desired data files. Although the user may select the desired folder of data files, selection of the data files merely provides the user with the files themselves. Similarly, a user may navigate through a web browser to a particular web page of interest. Selection of elements in the web page such as hyperlinks, applications or the like typically results in navigation to another site or launching of a selected application.
However, users often desire additional information such as additional contextual information pertaining to selected elements in an application. In many cases, such additional information associated with the selected element has been unavailable to the user by selection of the element. Thus, a need exists to provide additional contextual information for selected data or application elements in a convenient and efficient manner.